bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ayumu Hashimoto
}} |birthday = November 6 |age = Unknown (appears mid-20s) |gender = Female |height = 162.6 cm (5'4") |weight = 57.3 lbs (126.4 lbs) |hair color = Blonde |eye color = Blue |blood type = O |affiliation = |previous affiliation = |occupation = Employee of the Informant |previous occupation = Member of the Member of the |team = None |previous team = |partner = |previous partner = Unknown |base of operations = |marital status = Relationship |relatives = (lover) (surrogate sister) |education = |shikai = Unknown |bankai = Unknown |english voice = |japanese voice = Kikuko Inoue}} Ayumu Hashimoto (橋下 亜夢,Hashimoto Ayumu) is a former member of the , as well as a former member of the . Having abandoned both these positions, she currently works with , , and , based out in the in the . Appearance Ayumu is a woman in her mid-20s or early 30s with fair skin, ocean blue eyes, and long blonde hair, though she hid this with a wig of dark brown hair which she revealed shortly after her debut. Ayumu typically wears a dark purple hakama underneath a bright red kimono, tied with a light pink obi; the sleeves of her kimono are long enough to cover her hands as she walks. Her hair is typically worn with several hair pieces and two thick strands of hair over her face, with some loose strands across her brow. However, when she gathers information for , she wears an all-black outfit that includes a head garment that covers the most of her hair. This outfit also includes a bulky scarf and elbow-length fingerless gloves, with metal protectors on the back of her hands. Hidden in the folds of this outfit, are various weapons, including Anken. Personality Ayumu is a pleasant, sharp woman whom is oddly similar to Yoruichi, being extremely intelligent and witty, the latter being typically with Kisuke. She expresses an amount of intelligence of the Spirit King and even an amount of understanding of the manner in which the Royal Guard acts, namely how they react to threats. She is quite flirtatious, as shown during her meetings with Kisuke, as she often refers to him as "Beloved" ("Beloved Kisuke" in the Dub), and this initially solidified their relationship with one another, while Kisuke commonly calls her a "coquette", which is defined as "a woman who flirts lightheartedly with men to win their admiration and affection". Despite this, she can quickly become relatively serious and intimidating, as seen when she arrived to assist Kisuke and Yoruichi in saving Ichigo, Orihime, and Chad, and again shown when she appeared and attacked Yammy Llargo after Kisuke revealed his "inflatable Gigai". She also possesses some skill in playing the . History See Ayumu Hashimoto/History Plot See Ayumu Hashimoto/Plot Equipment Anken: Originally used by Yoruichi, Ayumu keeps this in the sleeves of her kimono and first used them when she helped defend and from and , when she launched them at after he fired a in an attempt to kill all of them. She is capable of launching them with stealth and a considerable amount of speed, enough to damage an Arrancar's Hierro. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Master Shunpō/Sonído: Kidō Expert: Immense Spiritual Power: Highly Perceptive Intellect: *'Expert Strategist': Immense Durability: Zanpakutō Relationships See Ayumu Hashimoto/Relationships Trivia Quotes See Ayumu Hashimoto/Quotes Category:Former Royal Guard Member Category:Former Shinigami Category:Female Category:Human World Category:Mallory16461646 Category:Females Category:Character Category:Characters